


when in doubt

by Scriba



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Male Character of Color, Partnership, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriba/pseuds/Scriba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While acting under the orders of the High Council, Cyborg and Raven take a moment to reflect on their accomplishments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when in doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Set in before the start the video game, I wanted to paint a human face on the people who were once admired and beloved. Hopefully, I have done that.

"Quiet night." 

Cyborg stops studying the holographic computer that’s connected to his arm and raises a brow at Raven. It’s not like her to make idle conversation. Or to make conversation at all. ”You sound bored,” he replies casually, going back to his data analysis. He decides to humor her for a change. 

"I’m not," Raven says softly. Her voice is void of any emotion like always, but there’s something in it that makes Victor’s stomach churn, something he doesn’t have a name for. She continues slowly, as if trying to taste the words in her mouth. "It’s just that five years has passed since we created a world of peace. I still can’t believe that… it happened."

Cyborg lowers his mechanical arm and looks down at the empty streets, from his vantage point near the edge of the roof. “Well, get used to it. We sacrificed a lot to make it happen.” His answer is too gruff to be casual and he regrets it immediately.

Raven gazes at her comrade, feeling the mood change. Not so much as anger, but… an emotion far worse for their line of work. “You’re remorseful.”

"Not really," he says distantly. Regret, fear or even guilt is extra baggage by now. Superman needs soldiers, not heroes. Soldiers have no need for any emotion other than loyalty. "I was just wondering what would happen if the Titans were around to see this."

There’s no denying the disconnection from the civilians they’re protecting. 

A tank and several guards march through the corners. A recap of Lord Superman’s speech appears on the screen. Raven muses, in a low voice, “I wonder what would Dick say to what we have created.” 

They both know the answer to that.

Cyborg clicks his tongue and narrows his eyes. “Let’s just find Deathstroke.”


End file.
